femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen (Madness)
Karen (Michelene Pancoe) was a villainess from the 2006 film Madness. She was the daughter of Bonnie, and became the stepdaughter and stepsister (respectively) to Paul and Alex after Bonnie married the former. The film's main events have Karen and her friends (Megan, Leah, Heather, and Jenny) preparing to go on a skiing trip, with Karen's relationship with Alex (who had recently been kicked out of the house) being shown to be a hostile one. After Karen and her friends left, Alex trashed his stepsister's bedroom, with Karen being angered to find the destruction when she and her friends were forced to come back due to the heavy snow. Karen demanded Alex to tell her what she did to deserve having her room wrecked, with Alex cryptically stating that she "hadn't done anything" before storming off. As the girls were forced to stay at the house due to the snow, Karen was also revealed to be at odds with Megan, as she and her friends secretly disliked her being a part of their group, with Karen believing that Megan had previously dated Alex in order to integrate her way into their group. Unbeknownst to Karen, Alex had snapped and killed Bonnie and Paul after the latter seduced him and accused him of raping her to Paul, and was planning to blow the house up to cover his tracks. The girls becoming trapped at the house got in the way of Alex's plan, resulting in him beginning to kill the girls one by one. Karen and Megan realized Alex's intentions after finding gloves filled with gasoline tied to the ceiling of the basement, resulting in them being locked inside by Alex. After Alex killed Leah as she attempted to free the girls, Megan used a buzzsaw to break through the door, allowing Karen to get knives for them to arm themselves with. As they did so, however, Megan confronted Karen on her and her friends being terrible people that she no longer wanted to be like, with Karen accusing Megan of thinking herself better than them due to her Christian faith. Karen also stated that her friends knew how to have fun unlike Megan, to which Megan revealed that Alex had told her about what Karen did to him. Karen responded by stating that Megan didn't know anything, and claimed that Alex was a "willing participant", with her statement serving as a cryptic reveal that Karen had molested her stepbrother when he was younger. Alex's earlier statement about Karen having not done anything also indicate that Karen was aware of Bonnie and Paul's cruel treatment of Alex, but did nothing to help him. Karen and Megan were later caught and trapped again by Alex, with their subsequent attempt to escape resulting in Karen discovering the bodies of her mother and stepfather. As she turned to tell Megan, however, Alex appeared and stabbed Karen in the back with a knife, with Megan holding Karen in her arms as she comforted her dying friend. After weakly asking Megan if God would forgive her, the villainess succumbed to her injuries and passed on. Trivia * Karen was Michelene Pancoe's first role. Gallery Karen Deceased.png|Karen's deceased body Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Molester Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed